Bloodlusting Wolf
by DemoicWerewolf
Summary: Yo, people I decided to make a story out of dedication to my fav. Anime! I suck a summery's and will have no idea if this story is going to be continue unless if you readers give me a fabulous idea! Any who, this story is a romantic love between my OC and perhaps any character from either the yyh world or the naruto world so anything goes. I'm just going to put this under complete!


So I wrote this story 3 or 4 year ago for a writing assignment in my British Lit. Class. Which is a crossover between Naruto and Yu Yu Hakusho and considering I have writers block for this story I don't know if this story will be continued unless if people give me Ideas. Also some of credit goes to my friend gab for helping out with the fight scenes.

The only character that is mine is my OC Kira.

P.S. The Story is a bit cheesy if I do say so myself! Also, I wrote this story when I was 16!

Disclaimer:I do NOT Own Naruto or Yu Yu Hakusho. Enjoy!

* * *

About 500 years ago there once was a ruthless cold-blooded demon named Kira. She had a great reputation for being known one of themost brutal killers in the demon world. Her heart is like ice and her fighting skills are relentless. Her power is so great that she can destroy the human, demon, and spirit world.

She is a wolf type demon Who is also a mixed breed, it is said that a mixed breed demon is the strongest of all amongst other demon, but they are also the most hated. So on the day she was born she was tormented and despised, though somehow managed to survive and found pure pleasure in fighting as a child.

Her favorite think to do was pretend to be a lost human child and lure demons to her like easy prey. However, after they found out, she slaughtered them until there body was completely drained of blood. I guess you could say that whenever Kira did this sort of thing, it thrilled her to the very after many years of playing slaughter the demon, she lost interest and started to boldly propose challenges for any demon willing to fight her for food, money, or just for sport.

That game was fun until it started to get boring because every single match she would win while the other demon were brutally slaughtered until there corpse was nothing more than a bloodless mangled rag doll. So a few hundred years later she became a Trained Assassin killing anybody she was assigned to, and yet again grew weary of the same old cat and mouse game. So she became a Bandit, stealing treasures from very well guarded place and wanted nothing more than the thrill of Excitement and Blood-lust as the feelings became more intense.

One day Kira was out on a typical mission, she stumbled into a portal and sealed within the confines of a black stone called The Demon's Life Force Stone. Any Demon who comes in contact with this stone will be sealed inside. Imprisoned for eternity where his/her powers will lie dormant and forced into a deep slumber. Soon the stone was discovered by a random demon in a drunken stupor and he careless tossed the stone in a random direction and went through a small portal travelling all the way to the human world where the stone transmitted a very faint demonic energy signal making it extremely difficult to find.

It is said For anyone to come in contact with this stone with a demon trapped inside. Any powers that Demon possessed will merge with the contacter's body that is if they know the ancient spell that will grant them the power he/she seeks.

However , there is a trade off, when the power of the trapped demon's energy is completely drained the user along with the victim will die.

Also, there is another chant to release the demon from the stone.

(Now onward to the story! ^w^)

It was around mid-night when the Spirit Detectives had another mission. Koeanma in his toddle form was sucking wildly on his pacifier, when all of a sudden the two metal doors to his office slammed open. In came his trusty spirit detectives. There came in four guys and two were extremely pissed off.

The first one was Yusuke Urameshi wearing his usual Green Japanese school uniform; his black hair that was slicked back with way to much hair gel, and has chocolate brown eyes.

"Listen dipper-breath, if you got us out of bed for some Lousy Ass Mission that can wait till Tomorrow,you can kiss my Ass and I can go back to Bed!" he yelled.

"Yeah, that goes the same for me!"yelled the boy next to Yusuke.

His name is Kazuma Kuwabara, he's taller than Urameshi and is wearing a light blue uniform, has orange hair, which looks like Elvis hair style.

"I know you're angry, but this mission is of great importants,"

*snaps fingers*

Down comes a TV screen with a picture of a girl shown on the right and on the left a Black stone.

"Now, as you can see the girl in the photo is none other than the Infamous Legendary Demon Kira."

"Hm, Kira, I've heard about her, she had a most colorful reputation for being a ruthless killer thatshows no remorse nor regret!" said Kurama.

He's the guys with long red fiery hair, a Magenta/Pink school uniform, and pricing green eyes. Which some people do mistaken him for a girl, because of his delicate facial features.

"You're right Kurama, she does have a reputation for being a cold-blooded killer, but also made her Name Infamous through out the Spirit and Demon Worlds. She even has a reputation also as Infamous as Yoko."

Koeanma then gave a heavy sigh as he continued:

"When she was a child she found great pleasure in spilling the blood of her opponents or rather to her they seemed more like a child's game to her. Anyways getting back to manner at hand, Kira is a demon of a hybrid. She has been missing for nearly 500 years, but new resources tell us, that for during that time period, she has been sealed within that stone that you see on the left side of the screen. The stone is called The Demon's Life Force Stone. This Black little beauty was made in confines of deepest darkest places in the Demon Realm as I heard that one day she was on a mission when suddenly she vanished, no trace of her demon energy was detected nor her presents. Seeming like she never existed to begin with, as if she were never alive For years demons have considered her dead and glad that little she-devil was gone, but now is not the case. Now for some time in the human world we've detected a faint demonic energy signal coming from the human world and we have reason to believe it's hers!"

"So your saying that all this time she been in the human world and you couldn't find her until now?" said Yusuke.

"Well, it would be easier to find her if she weren't trapped in that stone, because it takes the strongest demon energy signature and converts it to that of a lower class, but it seems she has finally woken up and is trying to break free, but it's hopelessly impossible for her to break the stone from within. Any, how as she continues to thrash about the stone is letting her energy seep thought just a little bit. Ihate for that stone to fall into the wrong hands of another demon."

"Why is that?" Asked another voice.

Hiei who was leaning against the pillar in the far left corner of the room. He has long black spike hair with a white star bust in the middle, crimson blood red eyes, and a black cape like thing that conceals his whole body.

"Well, if the jewel were to fall into the wrong hands then they can use her power and destroy countless of innocent lives and not to mention her power is so great that it can destroy the human, demon, and spirit world!"

"NOW GO AND GET IT BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE!"

Then suddenly out of no where there was a giant portal from behind, in a flash of lighting they're sucked through the portal and there destination is somewhere by MT. Fuji. Somewhere in a dark and isolated part of the forest, everyone had a graceful landing, except for Kuwabara, who fell flat on his face.

"Jeez, Kuwabara can't you do anything right, without falling on your face?" laughed Yusuke.

"Shut-up Urameshi, I would have landed on my feet if that Dipper-Face Jerk didn't pull a portal from out of no-where!", he screamed.

"Well, if you had even a third of a brain you would have known it was coming." Hiei commented in a cold voice.

"Watch what you say shrimp or I'll bash your face in!" exclaimed Kuwabara while shaking his fist.

"It would be best if we were to save this childish fighting for later and find stone." stated Kurama in a calm tone.

"Ok, now lets get this show on the road, because I don't want to be in this forest any longer than you guys do, and the quicker we get

this done the sooner we can get back to bed!" said Yusuke with a smirk.

So the search began, after 3 long hours of searching they still couldn't find the blasted stone, due to its low energy frequencies.

"GAHHH, Why is it that every time we get a mission it has to be in a freaking forest!" screamed Yusuke.

He never did like Nature hikes, especially the one's from when training over at Genki's when preparing for the dark tournament.

"Well considering the facts were in the middle of the forest with no humans around this is a perfect place to find your run of the mill lower ranking demon."

"Thanks for the info Kurama, but this is just soo Frustrating!"said a very irritated Yusuke, with that he punched the ground leaving a small crater.

Then he saw something shinny amongst the dirt and pulled it out, it was none other than the Life-Force Stone thingy they were looking for.

"Wow, Urameshi when you're angry you do find the thing you're looking for."

" Oooook, that was easy enough so let's get back to Koeanma and get the hell out of this stinking ass forest already!"

"Not so fast!" said and unknown voice.

Out came a hideous looking bat demon, who had a greedy look in his eye.

"Hand that Black Treasure over and I just might spare your lives."

"Listen batty, Now isn't the time to piss me off, so I suggest you run along back to the cave you've crawled out of or else get ready for an Ass Kicking," Yusuke scolded.

"Ooooh, was that little threat really suppose to scare me Away? Then you're sadly mistaken, Dumbass!" Shouted the demon as he darted in and out of the trees with amazing speed.

"What's the matter? You don't want to play Hide and Go seek with Me?" he cackled waiting for an answer.

"I'm too old to play kid's games with you, Shut the HELL UP! And get your Ass Down Here!"

Suddenly a black cloud appeared above them, when all of a sudden four people where spat out from the cloud above. They fell on top of the group creating a human dog pile.

"OW! What the hell?" said a guy with raven hair.

"Naruto get you Ass out of my face!" yelled a pink haired girl. "

"Well, sorry Sakura-Chan how was I supposed to know what that bright swirly spinney circle object would do." said a blonde haired boy.

"If you guys would stop complaining, I would very much like to get up and it seem were also on top of four other people." said a person with white hair.

Well, after a few minutes of struggling to get out of that Dog pile.

For some odd reason after getting out of the tangles of arms and legs, they divided in two separate lines, and begun to fight off in one on one battles.

"Ok, Now this just got confusing." claimed Yusuke.

* * *

((Intermission))

*First Koeanma said to get the black stone thingy or whatever with the trapped demon inside it, which we already took care of and now

some bat demon wants it and Now we got to fight that thing along with the people who fell out of the sky...

Why do these weird things always happen to us? Oh, I guess I got stuck thinking to myself, well here's the low down on what happened!

((FLASHBACK))

Commencing

in

5...

4...

3...

2...

1.

DemoicWerewolf:Ready and Action *(though a mega-phone)

* * *

Yusuke's POV

After getting out that mess and just from out of no where the guys that fell out of the sky divide into lines ready for a fight. The kid with the raven hair formed some kind of hand signs and shouted:

"Dragon Flame Justu"

Flames shoot out of his mouth and started to engulf him while the flames formed into a shape of a Dragon's Head and launch itself at Kuwabara. He dodged only to realized that his Ass is on fire!

"MMMMMMMMOOOOMMMMMMMMYYYYYYY! Kuwabara screamed.

As the blonde known as Naurto and myself were laughing our asses off. Just from the sight it was hard for me not to laugh. After regaining my composer the blonde shouted at his team-mate.

"Nice shot but aim better at him next time you Ass Kisser!"

"Shut up and pay attention Loser!" yelled the ravened haired boy.

"Oh, yeah Sasuke you'd better have a better aim next time because he seems really piss and ready for round two!" shouted Naruto.

Sure enough Kuwabara was back on his feet and ready to fight, after having the unpleasant feeling of having his Ass Deep-Fried like a Thanksgiving Turkey.

As Kuwabara was having his fight I targeted the leader of the group with white hair, I don't know what made me want to face him, but I sense a strong and unusual power coming from him even thought he didn't look really strong, but I decided to wing it and test my luck.

So as I come up to attack this sucker, he dodged and formed a hand seal, I didn't like the looks of that and got slowed down by my curiosity, but it turned out to be a huge mistake. He somehow comes up from behind me and shouted.

"A THOUSAND YEARS OF DEATH! then he takes his 2 fingers and shoves it up my ass.

"What the HEEEEEEELLLLLLLL! YOU SON-OF-A-BITCH!" I screamed, sailing through the air with tears in my eyes, but at the same time almost dropping the stone, yet somehow manage to keep it within my grasp and land on my feet, while my other hand gingerly rubbed the spot where that white-haired freak violated me.

Only to find out I had landed in front of the Naruto who I was beside earlier, he also forms some hockess-pockess hand signs and makes at least 15 clones of himself and shouted:

"Harem Justu!"

Right then and there I felt my heart skip at least 10 beats a minute. Standing in front of me were the most Beautiful yet Gorgeously Luscious women that I've had ever seen.

They were tall, sexy, had perfectly tanned-skin, gorgeous hour glass figure, and long wavy blond hair that was up in pig-tails, but probably the best part about them was that the were naked with smoke clouds covering their nude bodies. In a cute voice they all said:

"Hey there what's your name, tall, dark, and handsome?"

I stood there in a daze like an idiot who was head-over hells in love, I couldn't move or think making me look like a mindless, soulless puppet doll.

Talk about letting my guard down as they all came running toward me, latched themselves onto whatever body part they could climb on to me, while saying all sorts of things that a guy like me would love to hear. Finally I couldn't handle the pressure as a very huge gush of blood came out of my nose, therefore knocking me out-cold, then consequently Kuwabara looks over toward me and the same result happens to him which will be explained later.

Naruto transforms back into himself.

"Gotcha, how do you like my Harem Justu? He said with a goofy grin on his face.

(Kurama's POV)

* * *

((Intermission))

Oh is it my turn already, right time to pick up were Yusuke left off.

Now coming back to you live in:

3...

2..

1.

DemoicWerewolf:Roll it!

* * *

I was fighting the female member of the group. Yet, I curious on how this group of strange people came to be here, she seems to be the weaker target which gives me an idea.

The girl known as Sakura shouted, "Bring it on CHA!"

"As, you wish, ladies first." I stated in a polite manner.

She started of at a run and did some signs with her hands and shouted "Clone Justu!"

Unlike the boys, hers lacked that real physical form. They were merely shadows, to the untrained eye.

So pulling out the rose in my hair, which made the girl stop look at the rose in my hand and back to me and shouted:

"Oh, what is a rose going to do for you? Are you going to ask me out on a date? Do you honestly think that a simple flower is going to hurt me?"

Mentally chuckling at her qustion I answered, "Well, then you should never underestimate your opponent."

"Rose Whip!" The rose turned into a long green whip with thorns. She was shocked but continued her attack.

"Hehe, how foolish."

One lash of my whip destroyed the clones, entangling around her body, binding her arms and legs so she couldn't do any more hand seals or move.

The thorns embedded themselves in her flesh as blood slowly seeped from the wounds.

"I suggest if you want to live you'll stay very still or else thrones will cut you to shreds.

* * *

((Intermission))

"Hey author!"

"OOOh, What is it Kuwabara?"

You finished Urameshi fight and Kuramas, but what about me?"

"Oh, Wups' sorry Kuwabara It seems I've forgotten about it"

"JEEZ, THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT DUMB-ASS I DEMAND THAT YOU FINISH MY FIGHT, BEFORE I CHOP YOU UP WITH MY SPIRIT SWORD!"

"O.O...OK, OK, GOMEN NAHSI(I'm very sorry!), I'LL GET RIGHT T0 IT AND FINISH IT OKAY?"

"YAY, that is much better Thank You *Blows a kiss*

"EEEEEEEWWWWWWWW!" *why do I always have to do the grunt work TT_TT#*

"Scribble...Scribble...Scribble...Scribble!"

"Author I'm waiting!" * Taps foot impatiently *

OOOk I'm doing it as we speak and stop calling me AUTHOR call me by me username which is DemoicWerewolf!

* * *

(Kuwabara's POV)

So here I am ready to fight and pissed off for having my butt turned into a barbecue by that pretty boy prissy face wannabe.

"Alright pretty-boy you're going down!"

Charging up my spirit energy in hand to form my spirit sword.

"So what do you think of my sword cocktail-head? I said with a huge smile on my face."

"Hmph, Whatever, yet never underestimate the Power of the Uchiha Clan."

The boy named Sasuke gave a serious look that sent shivers down my spine, but I tried to stay as calm and cool as I am, because:

"I'm the great Kuwabara!" I said out loud triumphantly.

Sasuke just sweat-drops and charges at me, without my notice and slow reaction time he manages to get down on one leg using his hands as support to hold his body up and does a upward kick lifting me off the ground, then he disappears.

As I'm a good few feet in the air he is above me delivering a punch to my side, and managed to twist his body so that it hits me in the stomach.

"Loin's Barrage!" he shouted.

Slamming me to the ground as pain shoots in my body as I cough up blood, but as soon as I get up I looked over to where Urameshi was fighting, just in time to see a bunch of Blonde Babe Cuties surrounding him and they were, um naked and immediately got a nose-bleed

and was out-cold.

(Hiei痴 POV)

I was watching the fights as the 2 idiots were knocked out and Kurama had the girl hostage, when suddenly that coward of a Bat-Demon was creeping over to the Detective, swiping the jewel from his hands flying away, but he wasn't going to get very far. I started to jump thought the trees at lighting speed.

"Get back here you Cretin"

"Never this stone will bring me millions on the black..." but he didn't finish his words as his body was sliced in half, the two halves hit the forest floor with a slap.

"Hmph, foolish demon."

Walking over to the side of corspe that had the stone, took it and left. I walk back over to where Kurama and the pitiful humans were. Meanwhile Kurama had the human called Sakura still in the deadly grip of kurama's whip. While Naruto, Sasuke, and the guy with the white hair are trying to save her.

Despite there best efforts, they couldn't make any sudden moves or else she would be cut to ribbons. At least that's what Kurama has them thinking.

(End PoV)

"Let Sakura go you bastard!" yelled Naruto,

"Very well, but in return tell us why you attacked and not mention on how you got here, since to us your clothing is rather strange and you fight like no other humans that I've seen around these parts."

"Human? What do you mean by that? Do you mean to tell me that you guys are not human?" asked the guy with the white hair.

"I'd be lying if I wasn't implying that fact Will stop fighting when you do." stated Kurama serious

"Well if that is all you wanted to know you should have just asked, but first I'd appreciate it if you let my student go and I'll tell you everything you want to know! Sound good?" he stated beneath the mask he wore.

"Well, I don't sense that you're lying, so I'll let her go."

* * *

((I know this convo. between Kurama and Kakashi is somewhat dumb but bare with me))

* * *

Kurama loosened his whip around Sakura carefully as to not have the thorns of his whip damage her flesh any further immediately Sasuke went to her side as Naruto brought up the rear.

After the fight was finally over the guy with the white hair, who is known as Kakashi Hatake explains on how he and his students got there.

*Flashback*

It was a nice day in the leaf village as Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke were once again waiting for there teacher to show up. They have been

waiting at the training ground for over 5 hours straight.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH, what's taking him soo long?" shouted a very impatience Naruto.

"Quite your whining and be quite loser your distrusting the peace." Sasuke said in a bored and uncaring voice.

"Yeah, give it a rest Naruto; you should now he does this to us every time!" explained an irritated Sakura.

Finally after hours of waiting Kakashi finally appears.

"Good Morning everyone, Sorry I'm late but a Black Cat crossed my path and I had to take the long way around."

"CAN-IT SENSE YOUR LATE!Shouted Naruto and Sakura at the same time.

Then suddenly a swirly greenish-blue portal opened up right in the center of the filed.

"What the hell is that? asked Sasuke.

"I have no idea!" said Sakura.

"Well whatever you do don't touch it!" stated Kakashi.

Apparently one knuckle head wasn't listening and was inspecting the portal.

"Wow, what the heck is this thing?"asked Naruto.

Without thinking he poked his finger in the portal, and like a vacuum he was sucked in with the rest of his team-mates.

"NARUTO YOU IDIOIT!" screamed Sakura.

*End of Flashback*

"So that's basically how it happened."

"I see so that explains on how you got here, but still doesn't explain on why you attacked us and why your here."

"Oh, well we attacked because we didn't know if you were friend or foe and as for why were here..well we absolutely have no idea! Kakashi said with a sweat drop while scratching the back of his head.

"Well isn't that quite the predicament, so you have no idea why you're here and that so called portal opened up and that your from a different dimension." said Kurama.

Then suddenly two groans were heard just a few feet away from them.

"Owww, I feel like I've gotten slapped in the face by Kayko." said a dazed Yusuke, as he tries to remember on what happened.

Thought, however, when he does his cheek flushed a new with a maddening blush, trying to stop it before bringing on another nose-bleed.

Somehow he manages to stop it, gets up and tried to wake-up an unconscious Kuwabara, but with little success. So he picks him up and throws him over his shoulder, walking over to where Kurama and the others were.

"So Kurama I take it you made amends with these guys?"

"Yes, in fact they seem to have come here by some kind of unknown portal that opened in their world and for some reason ended up here. Also, not knowing if we were friend or foe brought on the sudden attack!"

"So you're telling me they attacked us because they thought we were the enemy."

"Well if you want to put it that way." Kurama replied.

*Oh, that reminds me, Why does my butt hurt so much?* Yusuke thought.

After thinking a few more minutes, it finally hit him.

"Oh, that reminds me," Yusuke said out loud then he walks over to Kakashi.

"Hey, listen you, you One-Eyed White Haired Freak I'm still Pissed off that you've shoved 2 fingers up my Ass using that Thousands years of Death thing, the next time you do it again, you can find me beating the crap out of you literally." yelled Yusuke with anger in his eyes.

Kakashi stood there with a bunch of question marks that seemed to be popping out of his head.

Yet, the conversation was interrupted, when suddenly out of no where did 20 Lower Class Demons crepted out of the shadows all looking for the stone.

"Oh, great just when we get finished with a fight more demons appear, Now I'll never get back to sleep!" whined Yusuke.

Then Kuwabara wakes up feeling 2 Demons lifting him to see if the stone was under him, which in turn he lets out a huge fart.

Immediately the demons drop him just to get away from the horrid smell, since their sense of smell is greater than a humans leaving Kuwabara flat on his back.

"OW, Hey, where were those beautiful girls at?"Kuwabara said out loud as that was the first thought to came into his mind as he sat there in a daze.

"Hehe, ah good your finally up so you might want to hurry and get ready for another battle." Yusuke called out to him.

"No, I'll handle it if you don't mind, think of it as for paying you back for attacking you earlier."

Explained Kakashi taking a few step toward the hoard of demons.

Then Kakashi reveled his Sharingan eye.

"Dude What the Hell is up with your left eye?" asked Yusuke.

"That none of your concern," he replied, he then forms more hand seals and takes certain pose, holding both arms in front of him, with his right arm glowing with intense blue electricity.

"LIGHTNING BLADE!" He screams and charges forth at all 20 demons.

The demons attacked Kakashi with all their might, but failed to hit him as they were vaporized by the attack.

"Damn I am not getting him pissed off any time soon!" Kuwabara said in total shock.

"You just took the words right out of my mouth Kuwabara."

"Actually I thought it was very intriguing." Kurama answered.

Kakashi pulls his headband down on his eye and walked back with his group.

"23 seconds, a new record for the fastest kill! Better then Guy's time of 25 seconds." Kakashi stated as he walked back to the group.

Naruto, being the bouncy kid he is was jumping up and down in front of Kakashi sensei asking or demanding:

"Wow! Sense Can you teach me the Chidori some time, it's such an awesome technique!"

"No!"

"AWWW, but why not?" Naruto whined.

"If I were to teach you the Chidori, you would use it in a reckless manner!"

"Humph, fine!" Naruto pouted.

To be fairly honesty Kakashi didn't want to teach him the attack because he was tired and new that it would take a incredible long time before Naruto could master something as powerful as the Chidori.

After a few minutes of waiting near by a tree Hiei walked over to the group with the stone in hand.

Then as soon as he joined the group, a ringing sound went off in Yusuke's pocket, pulling it out, which looked like a compact mirror, opened it only to be greeted by Koeanma's gorgeous baby face adorning the screen .

"Earth to Yusuke, come in Yusuke."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm right here Binky-Breath and we've secured the little stone, yet we kind of have a small problem."

"Yes, I know Yusuke I've been watching the entire event as it took place."

"Well then can you tell us why they're here you Wise Ass?"

"Unfortunately, I don't have a clue and I'm having my entire staff working on it to find the cause of their arrival.

Now in the mean time, I want you back at my office ASAP.

Without warning another portal sucks the entire group up and transports them to Koeamna's office, which resulted into another Dog pile.

After struggling for a few minutes of fighting out of the mess of limbs, the entire Naruto gang look all around their surroundings while the Spirit Detective Team walked over to the front of Koeanma's desk.

"Wow, how did we get from the forest to here," asked an amazed Naruto.

"I have no clue, but I'm confused about all this." answered Sakura.

"Why don't you guys shut-up and stay quite." replied Sasuke,

While at Koeamna's desk and Yusuke handed him the stone.

"Excellent work, my Spirit Detectives now as you all know, I'm fully aware of the other groups arrival, yet don't have the information to confirm why they are here and might as well skip to the point, if I may speak with the leader of the other group please."

Kakashi steps forward and faces the young ruler.

"I presume you're Kakashi Hatake, Correct?"

"Yes, and If I may start out with a little introduction that I would personally address to the Hokage of my village to give you an idea of where we come from."

"Very Well you may Proceed." stated Koeama.

"Leader of Squad 7, Hatake Kakashi, Once Leader of Anbu Black Ops, Now enacting Jounin Commander of Team 7, Which consists of Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, and Haruno Sakura."

Koeama along with everyone in the room seemed to be in awe at Kakashi's Introduction of how quick he replied while being so formal and yet how uniform his intro sounded.

After a quick recovery Koeama got on with what he was saying.

"Of course well, it seems your presents here has upset the balance of the 3 world and not to mention Dimensional Space and Time, but since I can't do anything about it looks like you guys are stuck here until I can get the information I need and figure out away to send you guys back to your Original Dimension."

"Very well, and what is my team and myself going to do in the mean time?"

"Well it seems you guys are quite gifted with super natural powers so I will offer you a temporary spot in my Spirit Detective Squad, if you don't mind and if it's okay with the Team."

Now everyone is looking at four members of the Spirit Dective Team.

"Well, I guess if it's only temporary why not." said Yusuke.

"I don't mind." answered Kuwabara.

"Well it would be an interesting turn of events." replied Kurama.

"Hm, it's fine by me as long as they don't get in my way." answered Hiei.

"Alright then its official, now you are temporarily part of the team, but hold on folks there is one more matter to attend to."

He hold up the pretty black stone in his hand, there is yet to be one more addition to the team, but she won't have that much of a choice because if she refuses then she'll face the death penalty for her fowl and disgusting crimes.

"Hold on a minute the reason why you wanted us to get that jewel was because; you wanted her on our team?"

"That is preciously correct Kuwabara." answered a very grim Koeanma.

"Let's just hope that she will cooperate."

"Now everyone I need you to stand back in order for this to be successful."

He then sets the stone down in the middle of the floor, while his hand is hovering over it. Then he begins to chant some ancient language, suddenly the temperature in the room begins to drop as the Stone glows a dark eerie purple and begins to pulse as the light intensify.

Soon the shape becames a wolf in a crouching position. Then like wild life in action the glowing wolf howled as the light began to fade and in the place of a wolf stood a girl reveals two gorgeous amber eyes, long floor length dark purple-sliver hair, long claws, on both petite yet delicate hands, milky white skin, her cloths are torn and shredded which made her look quite sexy.

As soon as she tried to get up she fell back down and passed out due to not walking for so long and her powers considerably drained by the Stone.

"Say hello to your new team-mate everyone, who is none other than the legendary Kira.

* * *

(DemoicWerewolf note aka author)

Well I wish I had more time to chat, but it's getting late and I'm running out of time so If I ever get done with this fanficition crossover.

Oh, so help me I'll be..."

"Oh, you'll be what?"

"Oh, Kira I didn't see you there,

"So what are you going to do with me Now, that you only got this far and now your going to end it because your running out time!"

"I swear you better finish this story or else I might make your Death one of the most slow and painful."

"AAAAAAAAHHH, WAIT HOLD ON A MINUTE I CAN EXPLAIN!"

"Whatever it's already too late now sooo Here I Come."

"AAAAAHHHHHHH, GOMEN NAHSI, GOMEN NAHSI, GOMEN NAHSI, BUT REALLY I HAVE TO TURN THIS PAPER IN TOMMOROW OR ELSE

I'LL BE IN DEEP SHIT WITH MY GRADES, NOT TO MENTION IT'S MY FINAL!"

"OOH, spare my the lecture if you think for one minute that I'll accept that kind of answer then your dead wrong."

***starts running like the wind***

"COME BACK HERE YOU COWARD!"

"NOT IN THIS LIFE TIME KIRA AAAAAAHHHHH!"

*ducks into corner*

"Come back here you coward or else."

"Phew, I'll be safe in here for the time being; Now as I was saying folks I'll have to make this very fast or else my alter-ego might find and kill me. So just so guys now if you want me to send you a copy of the story, email at me at , I do not own Yu Yu hakusho Or Naruto and that my finally word! ^W^

So see what happens next with Kira, the Naruto Gang, and the Spirit Detectives, that is if I live to tell about.

"AHH, I FINALLY FOUND YOU!"

*makes claws grow longer with slimy poisonous acid on them*

"It looks like I ran out of time, now if you'll excuse me, as I run for my life!

*Now taking over for DemoicWerewolf is Kurama*

Well, as DemoicWerewolf is running for her life, It's my job to tell you that there will be plenty of comedy, action, and crazy things will happen during this Jam-Packed Adventure also some love scene might pop up out of nowhere. So stay tuned!

Kurama: 1

DemoicWerewolf: 0

Teehee! XD


End file.
